dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Shanna Rinyque
Shanna Rinyque is an DLC in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Crimson Shadow. The oldest daughter from one the many families in debt to Ultimata. She was one many girls she made sacrifice to be taken to be train to be one idols to help company to be well like to people of Vermillion to hope she can repay the debt that her family is in. Due being most talented of the picked girls and after a year become quite poplar idol. While she always appear cheerful she force to show a fake smile and misses her family dearly and rarely allow to see or speak to them. She form a friendship with Jean and look up to her like older sister and once meeting Deryk and his group she gain new hope for future and made promise she will always show her true smile. Appearance Shanna's default outfit is a sleeveless pink dress with aqua lining with an aqua skirt and white tights and black heel shoes while her hair is in curly pigtails. Siren her Eidolon appear as a very beautiful woman with long white hair that grow to appear more feather like, Siren also wears a long white gown that go down to her feet and look to have feathers and sleeves look like wings while her shoulders are expose. During Shanna's EX mode her mic becomes Nirvana while spotlight shines above her and her outfits becomes a shiny color gain white wings looking like Siren's feather hair. Shanna first DLC pack gives her Gravure Bikini which is a violent string bikini with top string strap and between the cups and bottom with two string across her thigh. And Gravure Lingerie which is two piece heart shape red and white lingerie with string for straps File:Shanna Rinyque.png|Popstar Alt Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Shanna Rinyque Mystic Performer – Uses singing to help support her and Siren. ''' ---- As a '''Mystic Performer, Shanna works with her Eidolon Siren, Siren does most attacking for her as Shanna supports her Eidolon, keeping her alive as Siren fights for her and protecting Shanna. Shanna doesn't have any Brave attacks of her own, Brave attacks mainly use Siren's attacks, Shanna's HP attack are use to buff and support Siren. Outside of EX mode Shanna unable deal HP damage, in EX mode Siren is able use Chain HP Attacks after her Brave attacks. Siren has her own HP bar and will move on her own, Shanna should stay close to Siren as Siren doesn't travel too far away from Shanna, if opponent is out Siren distention she'll just stay close to Shanna. Siren attack mostly involve long ranged or protecting Shanna from her opponent. If Siren loses all her HP she'll only be disable for a 30 seconds however this bad as Shanna can't do anything without Siren. Shanna will also gain EX Force while singing slowly filling up as she singing. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Shanna's EX Mode is Spotlight!, gaining the abilities Regen, Encore and Winds of Encouragement. Encore will allow Shanna's Song last longer, and Winds of Encouragement will give Siren all three abilities from Shanna's song and giving her access to her Chain HP attacks. Shanna's EX Burst is The Grand Finale, Shanna appears on stage and begins sing her main theme, play need press , , and in the rhythm of the song. If fail, Shanna will just throw her mic at her opponent and run to other end crying, if succeeded, Shanna turn to camera posing with a wink and showing a peace sign as her opponent is suck in a vortex of wind. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: True Story *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters